


As We Fall

by AsterUchiha



Series: Like Fire and Ice [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Adventure, Drama, F/M, Prequel, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterUchiha/pseuds/AsterUchiha
Summary: Prequel to Sight and Sound.Aster is a refugee from the civil wars in the Mist Village. Her and her family try their best to conquer their problems and assimilate. Then the world breaks apart. With nothing and no one left, Aster finds Itachi and Sasuke. There was hope for a time, but good things are fleeting.Begining of ItachiXoc, violence and language.





	1. Run Away

The buildings were burning, and smoke was thick in the air. The sound of angry rioters reached the ears of a little girl, no more than two years of age. Her green jumpsuit was covered in ash and soot, and she held her ears beneath her dark red hair, trying desperately to block out the horrifying noises all around. She cowered in the corner of a crumpling living room, crying profusely.

A man and woman hidden beneath cloaks grabbed the hand of a boy who had dashed in through the wreckage. His silver hair glinted red in the fire as he pulled back, yelling something at the adults. They continued to run, leaving him and the girl behind. He glared after them a moment before realizing purpose.

Without another second's hesitation, he dashed to the side of the screaming girl. He grabbed her hand, unable to lift her.

"Aster!" he cried gently, tugging on her hand as hard as he dared. "C'mon, we have to go. Now."

"Hikaru!" she leapt up, clinging to his waist. "Nii-san, what's going on?!"

The door banged loudly as more angry mob people tried to break it down. The little girl screamed and began to tremble, hanging onto her brother for dear life. The door was beginning to give way, weakened by the fires.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, coming to a sudden determination. He pried the girl from him. Gripping her wrist firmly, he took off with her in tow. Aster shut her eyes, stumbling after her brother in complete darkness. It felt like they had been running forever before she opened her eyes.

She stopped, staring back at the smoke coming from their home. "Nii-san… Our house… It's going down in flames."

He stopped too, giving their old life one last glance. Roughly, her pulled on her again. "We can't stay here and watch it burn, unless you want to burn too." Hikaru was only seven, but he had learned to grow up quickly.

They were able to keep going for only for so long before Aster's small legs began to fail her. She tripped and skidded, scraping her knees and elbows badly. Hikaru rushed to her side, sitting her up again, afraid to try to move her.

"Aster, are you-" He stopped short. She wasn't crying as he had expected. There was an uncomfortable pause as she stared him in the eye. In only moments, both of them had been changed.

"Niisan," she began quietly. "What happens now?" Hikaru stared back, at a loss for words. "We're homeless, and I don't see Mom and Dad."

He was unable control his anger for a second as a biting sensation tore through him. "We're not homeless. We don't need Mom and Dad."

Aster pushed her eyebrows together, confused by his words. She was too young to understand what was going on. "Niisan…."

Hikaru jumped up, swiftly putting her on her feet. "C'mon. We need to keep moving."

She watched his eyes for a moment, lips trembling with unasked questions. "O-okay," she stuttered, letting him guide her into the darkening distance.

* * *

-Nine Months Later-

Aster sat with her knees crushed against her chest, peering intently at the crying baby. Their mother was ignoring it, sitting at the table with her head in her hands.  _It's wailing._  She bit her lip, mulling over the unpleasant images echoing in her mind with every scream the child released. A part of her wanted to reach out to the newborn boy, but she was afraid at the same time.  _What if I can't stop it?_  Fear held her in the corner of the bare living room in their new 'home.'

Hikaru burst in through the door, slamming it as he rushed to the beaten cradle. He picked up the baby, doing the best to comfort it as a seven-year-old boy could. Carrying his little brother, he surveyed the situation he come upon. Every fiber in his being wanted to scream at his mother for leaving the three of them to fend for themselves, but he couldn't bring himself to do it in front of Aster.

The way she stared with empty eyes, curled up defensively, always unnerved him. He wasn't sure how to comfort her, but somehow he always seemed to be able to bring a smile to her pale face. It was those moments he lived for. One day the child in his arms might do the same.

Shooting his mother another scathing look, he stalked up the stairs to his room silently. Hikaru slipped into his room, leaving the door ajar as he lowered himself onto his bed. The little boy, Idate, had stopped crying. Idate was asleep, snuggling close to him. Hikaru breathed a sigh of relief. The storm was over for now. He was ready to set up a makeshift crib with his bedding until he had to bring the baby back downstairs, but as he looked up, he caught sight of Aster in the door.

Her eyes were wide, lips pressed in thin nervous line. Something chilled him when he looked at his sister in this state. He was almost a genin, but somehow his sister had snuck up on him. They were silent as she shuffled in, sitting next to him. Her eyes were fixated on Idate, alight with a strange fascination. Hikaru leaned towards her, making to hand her their brother. It surprised him to see her recoil, fearful of touching the baby.

"Don't you want to hold him?" Hikaru asked gently.

"He's not like us."

Her answer caught him off guard. "What do you mean?"

She stared at him, pondering how best to word her misgivings. "They hate us." Aster caught Hikaru's eyes. "They hate us because we came from Kirikagure. He didn't. He was born here, unlike us."

Hikaru suppressed a shudder. Her childish observations were disconcertingly true. "How does that make him any different? So what if he was born in Konoha? The three of us are still of the same flesh and blood."

She relaxed a little, nodding her head slightly in agreement. Both of them sat, watching the sleeping baby.  _A moment of peace._  Hikaru sighed softly.

"Niisan," Aster asked meekly. Hikaru raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to elaborate. "Didn't you say they burned our house because of our blood?" He bit his lip. The reason for her listlessness was clear now. "Will the same thing happen here?"

"No," Hikaru forced the baby into her arms, holding her eyes. "Nothing will happen to us here."

She nodded, trusting him completely. Aster held Idate as far from herself as she could. Hikaru pushed her forearms back, wrapping her small arms around the child. "I don't want him." She mumbled.

"And you think I wanted you?" he asked with a smirk that told her he was joking, but her mouth dropped open. "W-what is it?"

She watched him for a minute, looking him up and down. "Niisan… I'm not like you."

He stopped himself from laughing; he had thought he had hurt her with his joke. "No, but you're an older sibling now. You need to be strong and set an example for him."

Aster swallowed a lump in her throat. "He has you. He doesn't need me to show him what to do."

"That's not true," he shot back quickly. "Just wait, one day he'll look up to you and seek your advice."

She let out a small sigh, rocking the baby. "Niisan, you don't need to lie to me. I'm a big girl."

Again he couldn't help but be thrown off by her. "I haven't lied to you, and I never will. Don't forget that."

Aster gave him a trusting gaze and pulled Idate closer to her. "Teach me to be a good sister. Please, niisan."

* * *

-Five Years Later-

Aster trudged home with Idate from the ninja academy. She straightened her back, determined to stand tall, her big brother was now a chunin. He was someone important, someone to be proud of.

Idate scuffed his toes in the dirt path, scowling at the ground. "I don't wanna go home."

A knot tightened in her chest. "Well, do we really have a choice? We don't have anywhere else to sleep."

"Tch," Idate clenched his fists in his pockets. "I'll find somewhere."

"Good luck," she muttered, waving a hand flippantly at him.

Idate stopped, stomping one of his feet. "Just you watch! I  _will_  find another place to stay! I don't have to go home if I don't want to…"

Aster turned to face him, letting her expression fall slack. "Idate-chan… Be reasonable."

He looked at her; she was standing with her hands on her hips and lips pressed together in a commanding way. "Who do you think you are?"

He smirked as she gasped, crossing her arms. He had hit a nerve. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Idate glared at her, cutting her heart. "Do you think you're Hikaru now?"

Tears sprung into her eyes and her lips trembled. "Fine, I won't try to tell you what to do… See if I care." She turned her back towards him.

It was a knife for a knife as Idate gritted his teeth. "Like you cared before!"

Aster whipped around, but he had already run off and was out of sight. Only the sound of a carefree summer breeze through the afternoon trees was left. It made her ache inside. The tranquil joy all around was so entirely opposite what she felt. "I did care…"

There was nothing to be done about it; she had to go after him. If Hikaru had taught her one thing, it was to never let go of those you cared about. Things needed to be righted.

It wasn't hard to follow his trail, even for an average student at the academy. She found him by a stream faster than either of them anticipated.

Aster stood behind her little brother. Idate sat at the edge of the river running through the training grounds. He let the water run over his toes absently. She leaned against one of the numerous trees. "You need to be more careful about what you say.." she said. Idate crossed his arms and refused to look at her. "Don't ignore me!" she cried. "Idate,  _ **listen**_  to me! Please!"

He turned suddenly, looking her into the eyes with all his anger and hate. "Shut up. You don't know anything." Aster stared at him, shocked that he had given up his act of ignorance. "I hate you! You act like you're so smart! But you've never done anything smart!" his voice was becoming shrill with anger. "Do you think you can outdo Hikaru or something? Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"I'm only trying to help you!" Aster said, raising her voice.

"I don't want your help.." he hissed, words like venom.

Aster stood away from the comfort of the tree, her body and face were limp and pale, even in the bright sun of the afternoon. "That's good, because I won't help you anymore. If you hate me, I hate you too." She said it emotionlessly.

Without casting him another glance, Aster walked away silently. Idate stared after her a minute, shocked and scared. That was it. No longer would he depend on her. It didn't matter that she was his sister. All he needed was Hikaru. Aster didn't need to be comforted; she could walk alone if she wanted. But not him, he would stay with Hikaru.

Aster walked into their 'house', a few hours after the sun had set. The door clicked quietly as she mentally prepared herself for the usual routine. She tiptoed towards the staircase to her room, to safety, but she knew it was too late as she heard a chair scuff the wooden floor.

"Where the  _hell_  have you been?" Her mother glared at her. Aster struggled to keep still, hoping her knees weren't shaking they way they seemed to be. As the silver haired woman stood, it became obvious she was drunk.

"I-I," she stuttered and then stopped. Praying her voice wouldn't tremble, she continued on. "I was just out, training. Like you said I should…"

"Damn you!" her mother was a truly beautiful woman, and her rage was frightening. Her shining hair flew around her elegantly as she slammed her fist on the table, shaking it dangerously. Even with fury contorting her features, she was still striking to look watch. "I was worried about you! Fuck!"

Aster began to curl in herself, trying with all her might to merely speak. "I'm sorry… It won't happen again…"

"Shut up! You're not  _sorry_!" She advanced on Aster, towering over the small girl. "Don't you fucking lie to me!" Her hand was raised to smack her.

Aster gritted her teeth, bracing for the blow, but it never came. There was a slam as Hikaru rushed into the house. He had seen the whole exchange as he had walked up to the house. She opened her eyes to see Hikaru holding their mother's wrist, staring her in the eyes defiantly.

"Leave her alone…"

Her slender hand twisted out of his grasped and struck his face. Aster could only stare in horror as her brother took the blow unflinchingly. "Don't talk back to me!"

Hikaru shook it off, straightening back up. "Does that make you feel any better?" Chills went down Aster's spine. It petrified her to see him openly disobey their mother and father.

"Shut up! Being a prodigy doesn't give you more privileges in this household!" But even with those fighting words, she turned away, going back to her seat at the table.

Hikaru glared after her, his eyes carefully concealing his feelings from his little sister. It was a moment before he was able to pull himself away. Then, wrapping an arm around Aster, he made his way up the stairs. He let go of her when they reached the landing, leaving her to go to her own room.

As he reached for the door handle, he realized Aster hadn't moved from her spot behind him. Something had been out of place, now it was clear to him. "Aster-chan… Where is Idate?"

She looked ready to cry. "Niisan, I don't know..!" Her knees shook and she lowered her head and in shame.

"What happened?" Hikaru put a comforting arm around her.

"He said he wouldn't come home! I didn't think he'd actually-!" Breaking into tears, she buried her head in his shoulder.

He rubbed her back before pushing her away softly. "Aster, I need to find him. Stay in your room. I'll bring him home." He leaned down to her level, smiling weakly. "Okay?"

Hikaru shot her a smile that was meant to comfort her, but only served to depress her more. Then he climbed out the hall window. Aster rushed to window sill, staring down as he made a perfect landing and disappeared into the darkness. "Please come back niisan…"

The forest was filled with small sounds in the night, concealing Hikaru's footsteps to the unskilled ear. Idate sat in a tree, overlooking the clearing. He was freezing, but there was no way Aster would take him home. The night was wearing on, and his eyes were failing him now. He leaned into something warm behind him without stopping to think what it was.

"What do you think you're doing otouto?" Hikaru sighed, pinning Idate's hands behind him.

The boy gasped. "How did you find me?!"

"You're not hard to find," his brother's lips curled at the corners. "Time to come home."

"What home?" Idate asked sullenly.

Hikaru sighed again. "Idate-chan, what happened?"

"Nothing that I didn't see coming."

"Idate…" he twisted the little boy's wrist, knowing exactly how to cause pain without hurting him.

"Ow! Stop it!" Idate squirmed. "It's not like anyone wants me there. What's the point in going home, other than seeing you?"

In the darkness, Hikaru blushed. He had only done what he felt was right all these years, and both of his siblings gave him their complete trust. "What about seeing Aster? She's your sister, you should be glad to see her."


	2. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster and Hikaru discuss the future and Idate apologizes.

"Glad to see her?!" Idate yelled indignantly. "I don't ever want to hear about her again. I hate her and she hates me! That's all there is to it."

Hikaru felt like he had been punched in the stomach. "But..  _Why?_ "

Idate had managed to escape his grasp. "She thinks she knows everything, but she's knows nothing! I hate her!" He had tears in his eyes. "She doesn't care about me, and she never did!"

Hikaru gave him a stern look and Idate sobered immediately. "That's not true and you know it. C'mon, you need top get to bed. Enough of this nonsense."

They climbed down the tree and started the trek to their house. Idate trudged behind Hikaru. The little boy yawned. "I'm only going 'cause it's you telling me to…"

Hikaru stopped to look over his brother. Idate was stumbling and his eyes were only half-open. "Come here.." He picked him up, arranging his limp limbs across his back.

As his arms wrapped around Hikaru's neck, he gave a sigh of relief. "Niisan…" came the sleepy voice. "I'm sorry." There was a long pause. "I love you…"

Hikaru shifted him on his back before answering. "Same here otouto…" but the boy was already asleep.

He made his way in through the back door, weaving in shadows to the small landing that held the doors to all their rooms. The door creaked noisily as he crept into Idate's room to lay him in his bed. Making sure that the sheets were tucked in around him, Hikaru gave him one last glance before going into his room.

The room was only light by slivers of moonlight sneaking in through cracks in the walls. He almost didn't notice the lump in his bed. "Aster?" he gently shook her.

"I'm awake Niisan…" There was a bruise spreading across her cheek.

"Aster-chan…" his hand brushed against it and he watched her wince.

"Mom and Dad were mad that you weren't home. They said it was my fault…" she gave him a sorrowful look. "Is it?"

He shook his head. "Of course not. I told you to stay up here.. Why didn't you listen?"

"I did," she was staring down her lap. "They came up here…" her voice was barely audible. Hikaru swore in the back of his mind.  _I shouldn't have left her alone…_

"Let me go get some ice for that," he moved to get up, up her small hands wrapped around his arm as she pulled him back down.

"Don't leave me alone Niisan.." she pleaded. "Please…"

He gave her a pitying look. "Aster, that will hurt much more in the morning. You  _need_  ice."

"I-it's fine Niisan.." she stuttered. "Just don't go."

Hikaru gave in. "I'll sit with you until you're ready to go to bed."

She lowered her head, biting her fingernails. "Hikaru.." she paused, making him sympathize with her by her expression. "I wanted to stay in here with you."

"N-no!" he shot back, shocked by her request. "Aster, we're brother and sister…"

"So?" she obviously didn't understand what he was implying. "You can get ice if you let me stay here."

"That sounds like a catch twenty-two for me. Where's my part in this?" He asked sarcastically.

"You can get me ice, like you wanted." Her eyes were wide, it was an earnest offer.

Hikaru couldn't help but laugh. "Fine, you've got yourself a deal."

She smiled slightly, though sadness still clouded her eyes. Hikaru watched her curl up on his bed as he went to get the ice. When he came back, she had created an igloo of the bedding and was peeking out of it at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, chuckling at her.

"Waiting for you." She said it so seriously, Hikaru thought it was funny.

He destroyed her cave and applied the ice to her cheek. Aster leaned into his arms, curling up like a small animal. Even though was too old for such treatment, he coddled her like a baby. It was a few hours before he was satisfied with the ice's effect. After dumping it, he started arranging a bed on the floor, planning to let her have the bed.

"What are you doing Niisan?" She leaned over the edge of the bed, giving him a confused glance.

"Making my bed."

"You're supposed to sleep here," she patted the mattress next to her.

"Aster…" He sighed, not wanting to start this argument again.

"What's the point of me being in here if you're on the floor?" she sounded so adult.

"You're persistent. That's not a trait many people appreciate, me included." Hikaru pulled the sheets he arranged on the floor onto the bed.

"My lover will appreciate it."

"What?" he pushed his eyebrows together, thoroughly confused by her random thoughts.

"The guy who loves me will appreciate it." She was muttering, as if it was a simple thing that explained itself.

"Why are you talking about that? Do you have some kind of boyfriend?!" He grabbed her shoulder, turning her toward him. "You're too young for a boyfriend!"

She shot him a moody glare. "Of course not, Niisan. I know I'm too young. I won't have a boyfriend."

"Then why are you talking about such things?" Hikaru was thoroughly exhausted by her tangents. "What do you mean you won't have a boyfriend?"

"I'll get a lover." She chided him, rolling back over. "Boyfriends break up with you, lovers don't."

He gave another stunned look. It was a moment before another thought hit him.  _She's right… Boyfriends and girlfriends always break up, but you never hear about lovers breaking up. That's an odd connection._  "Aster," he said after a moment, "Don't say anything else, just go to bed."

She made an odd sleepy sound, shifting and snuggling against his side. The sheets were thin, but it was still warm, even as the summer faded into fall. Daydreams of random and unconnected things floated through his mind as he lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. They were feathers drifting through an empty mind.

He was almost asleep when he felt a hand dig into his ribs. Hikaru turned over, thinking Aster had woken up. Her hand clenched tighter around the fistful of shirt she had, and she grimaced, caught in a nightmare. He watched her writhe for a second as his mind went blank with shock. Her small, terrified gasp snapped him out of his stupor.

Hikaru reached for her shoulder, planning to wake her, instead, she slipped under his arm in her sleep. With her so close, he could feel her small body trembling. But the effect was almost immediate. Her shaking faded, and her tense form relaxed.  _Her nightmare's over.._  He realized as a look of calm came over her.

It was sitting there with his sister under his arm that he became aware of how truly dire their situation was. They lived under the same roof has their parents, but these biological caregivers only served to scar them in various ways. He had always known in context that all this was bad, but he had grown up knowing nothing else. Now Hikaru saw firsthand the effects of this lifestyle in his siblings.

For once, he felt helpless and small.  _What can I do to help them? How do I support them when I barely know how to care for myself?_  He had always been the strong one, the steady rock for them, but now he seemed to be crumbling away.  _We can't continue on like this… If I can't save myself, how do I save Aster and Idate?_  Question after question came at him, all questions he couldn't answer. A knot twisted in his stomach. It didn't make sense to feel so hopeless after he been so strong all this time.  _I just have to go on…_   _There's nothing I can do but go on and live through tomorrow._

He gazed down at his sister, coming to a decision.  _I swear I'll make it up to you guys. I'll get us out of this mess as soon as I can. When I'm old enough, I'll move away and take you with me… Things will get better._

Hikaru slid down into the sheets, letting his eyes drift closed. The road was still unclear, but if he could imagine it, he would find it in the fog.

The sunlight crept into the room, waking him. Slipping his arm out from under Aster, he crawled out of bed. He sighed as he realized he had fallen asleep in his clothes.  _At least I don't have to get dressed…_

It was better not to wake anyone if he was leaving. Surely his mother and father would disapprove of him leading missions for the genin. It was the job of a chunin, but it didn't pay enough for their satisfaction. Waking Aster would be a mistake because she would try to keep him home, and Idate would only be angry with her for it, but secretly in agreement. Causing as little commotion as possible, he set out through his window into the dew covered morning.

Aster sat up, rubbing her eyes as her hand absently searched the cold side of the bed. It was a moment before she noticed Hikaru was missing.  _He left…_

The door made an obnoxious sound as it opened, revealing Idate. "Where's Niisan?" he asked accusingly.

"He left," she muttered, still half asleep.

"What did you do to make him leave?" He glared at her, gritting his teeth.

Aster gasped, face flushing in hurt. "I didn't do anything…"

"You're a liar." He sighed heavily, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

"Idate?" she called, he was right outside the open door, surely he could hear her. "Otouto…"

He continued the walk toward the staircase. Aster leapt out of the bed, dashing after him in her pajamas.

"Idate!" she caught his shoulder. He jerked away, but didn't divert his eyes from hers. "Otouto… I'm sorry."

"So you did do something last night…" He gave her a cold look.

"No!" she cried, trying to keep her surge of indignant anger at bay. "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday…"

Idate was silent, not sure what to say. An apology was unexpected.

"I shouldn't have said those things to you," Aster frowned deeply, hoping for forgiveness.

He was still and expressionless for a moment. "Yeah well…" he paused again, uncomfortable under her gaze. "I guess I'm sorry too."

She hugged him abruptly. "I'm sorry, I was just upset. Please forgive me."

Idate struggled, trying to remove himself from her grasp. "Okay, I don't care. I forgive you."

She released him finally and gave him a small smile. "Thanks Otouto…"

"Don't thank me…" he muttered, starting down the stairs. Halfway down he stopped. She had been watching him and had just turned to get dressed and start her day. "Aster!" he called quietly.

She stopped, peering back around the corner. "Yes Otouto?"

"C-can you.." he bit his lip before finishing. "Can you forgive me too?"

She smiled at him warmly. "There's nothing to forgive. You're my little brother, I love you."

As if it were an everyday thing, she disappeared around the corner, gone from his view. Idate stood, stunned, for a few minutes before silently making his way sluggishly down the rest of stairs.


	3. Daily Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rising between them, Aster and Idate go to the Academy. Aster gets bullied.

Aster trudged to the school, staring into space. The world around her seemed to be compromised of blurred shades of green and brown.  _One foot in front of the other.. One in front of the other.. One in front of the other…_  Idate was stumbling beside her, talking incessantly.

"I can't believe that.. Can you?" he turned to glance at her, barely keeping from tripping on another skewed tree root.

She sighed, subconsciously noting the paused in his voice, but not answering.

_She's not listening…_  Idate glared at her, crossing his arms. Making a point to bump into her, he pushed in front of her, his feet thudding against the ground angrily.

"Idate?" she came out of her stupor.

He ignored her, disappearing into a throng of kids in the distance. Aster stopped, staring at her feet.  _We were on good terms less than an hour ago… How could this happen?_

Someone bumped into her from behind. Aster spun quickly, surprised. "Ida-?" she stopped. The little boy was the same height, probably the same age, and had the same hair style has her own brother, but there was no mistaking the difference. The boy backed up, shaking off the run in. He gave her an embarrassed and terrified glance before dashing away.  _That was odd…_

Shrugging it off, she ambled toward her class. The other children glanced at her. Some gave her silent sympathy while others glared in open loathing.

"Did you run into a wall or something?" A blonde pigtailed girl stood forward, blatantly pointing at the bruise on her face.

"Y-yeah…" Aster lied, not wanting to tell what had really happened.

"You're so stupid!" the girl twisted her face in disgust. "I honestly don't believe you'll be eligible to test for genin! It's sickening to think of the level of trash we're letting into our shinobi cells."

"I-ichigo, it wasn't," Aster sighed, not sure how to finish. This had become a daily routine.

"How hard did you hit that  _wall_? You can't even talk anymore, not that you really could before…" Ichigo smirked, folding her arms in triumph. A few kids laughed, shaking their heads and muttering as they headed to class. "You're really pathetic…"

Aster lowered her head. She almost wanted to go home, but it wasn't safe there either. Hikaru couldn't protect her here, she was alone in this. "Thank you for telling me…  _again_."

"Your welcome," she turned on her heel, trotting after her small group of friends. Aster sighed, swallowing her pride and hurt to make it into class.

The day moved slowly. None of what Iruka was saying made sense to her, no matter how hard she tried to absorb herself into listening to his lecture. Snide remarks seemed to hover around her, but she sat quietly, not disputing what they said. Her mind wiped itself as the sun rose higher and higher, then beginning to come down after noon.  _It's almost over…_

Aster sighed. There wasn't anywhere to go but home. Home was the last place she wanted to be, at least that's what it seemed like while she was there. Right now, school was definitely much worse. In a few minutes, she'd wish she was still here instead.

The bell rang suddenly, causing her to jump. Ichigo yelled something that would have been unpleasant, if Aster had been able to hear it. The classroom was almost empty before she moved from her seat. Idate would be upset with her for making him wait, if he had even stayed behind to walk home with her. Most likely he was already halfway there.

Dragging herself, she got out of the bench-like seat and made her way towards the door. She was almost there, almost free, when Iruka caught her by the shoulder.

"Aster, is everything alright?" He was obviously concerned by the bruise on her face. "What happened?"

She forced a smile. "I uh.. ran into a wall," Aster laughed softly, but the merriment of the sound didn't reach her features. "It's fine now," she continued, seeing his suspicions in his eyes. "Hikaru niisan took care of it.." Forcing another smile, she pulled away.

Iruka pulled back. "Aster," he gave her a serious look. "Your grades are dangerously low. If you don't raise them, I can't let you even _attempt_  the genin test…"

She bit her lip, taking a shaky breath. "What do I do to raise them?"  _I can't fail! Mom and Dad will be so mad… If I fail…_  Panic formed in her chest, making it hard to breathe properly.

"I think you need help," Iruka paused, letting the words take effect. "There's an after school class. Not many children are in it, and I think I can give you the help you need."

Aster smirked at him, relieved. "My brother can help me, Sensei. I don't think I need the after school class."

Shaking his head, Iruka voiced his opposition. "I don't think you understand. You need he-"

"No, I understand Sensei." She looked at him with an unnatural maturity for a child. "I'll be on the test, guaranteed." Smiling with a melancholy confidence she turned away to find Idate.

She dashed out the front doors of the academy to see Idate shuffling out of the gate. Shifting the school bag on his shoulder, he continued on, away from her, oblivious to the sound of her footsteps.

"Idate!" Aster waved after him.

He turned slowly, his face was a cross between a grimace and a scowl.

"Idate! I'm so sorry I-" She stopped short. "Idate?"

Her little brother gave her a pained glare. "I don't know why I bother anymore… Just leave me alone…"

"Otouto! What are you talking about?!" Unsure what to do, Aster reached for his shoulder, trying to bring him closer to her.

He jerked back suddenly, causing her to jump. "Don't."

She felt useless again, and despite her own efforts, the desire to cry was starting to get the better of her. "Otouto… Will you please listen to me? Talk to me, I want to understand… I want to help!"

"Help?" He snarled. "You make promises you can't keep… You're never there when anyone needs you, you always let people down! Will you just give it up already? You're making me sick!" Idate hadn't raised his voice, but he was panting as if he had screamed at her. There was a tense silence as he watched her fight the urge to cry and bite back. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

Aster watched, paralyzed, as he ran.  _Hikaru would chase him… He would say the right things at the right times. Niisan would make Idate see, he would be able to help him… I'm not like that. I couldn't help anyone, not even their life depended on it…_

_I'm useless._

* * *

Idate squeezed his eyes shut, running as fast as he could. He didn't understand why he was doing this anymore. Tears were slipping out of his grasp and down his cheeks and his face was burning with shame.

It didn't seem like he would ever be able to let of go this grudge against his sister. The animosity was rooted into him too deeply. He loved her, but it his tender feelings for her lived in the shadow of his hate. Memories of her were racing through his mind, but he couldn't remember  _why_  he hated her so much.

_Has it always been this way? Wasn't I ever able to have a peaceful moment with her?_  He wanted to scream, suddenly angry at himself. It wasn't hard to see how badly he hurt her. But there were so many things pent up inside him, no matter how he tried, they seemed to always escape around her.  _Why am I so cold?_ _ **Why do I-!**_

His thoughts were cut short as he ran headlong into someone.

"Idate?" Hikaru kneeled down in front of him. "Otouto? Why are you crying?"

Startled, Idate gasped before glaring and rubbing his eyes. "I was  **not**  crying."

Hikaru laughed softly. " _Yeah…_ " he muttered sarcastically. Then in more serious tone he added, "It's not a bad thing to cry."

Idate sighed. His shoulders fell limp as he realized he had been tense. It was a hard thing to do, he wanted his brother with him, to comfort him. But someone needed him more, even if Idate had tried to deny it. "I think you should go find nee-chan." He wanted to say more, but he couldn't decide where to begin.

Hikaru raised his eyebrows, but he didn't question him. "Okay, otouto." He stood, giving him one last pat on the shoulder before turning away. "Idate, be careful… I'll be back soon."

He didn't answer as his elder brother disappeared into the dark foliage. There was nothing he could do at this point. Sighing to himself, he continued home slowly.

* * *

Hikaru made his way toward the academy, feeling that he would find her still there. He knew his little sister, she would stay in front of the gate, unsure what to do next.

 

* * *

"'I want to help!'" Ichigo mimicked. "You're pathetic!"

 

Aster turned slowly and a tear slid down her cheek.

"And to top it off you're  _crying_! You're sickening to watch…" The girl sauntered over and a few of her 'pack' emerged behind her from surrounding trees.

"Leave me alone," Aster glared at her. She'd had enough of this. It was going too far.

"Oooh! I'm  _so_  scared! The little cry baby is getting upset girls!" Ichigo smirked as the other girls laughed.

"Ichigo, go home." It was an order as Aster stood straighter than before.

She laughed. "As if  _you_  have any authority over me. Why don't you go home?" Aster's eyes widened. "Oh, that's right, you don't have a home, do you? I suppose I should feel sorry for someone whose own  _mother_  wants her to die…" Ichigo grinned wider as Aster's tension made itself plain to see. "But you're just so pathetic! I have no sympathy for someone like you…"

Taking a menacing step forward, Aster hissed back, "Good. I don't want your  _sympathy_." Aster tightened her fist, still advancing on the girl. "YOU'RE going to need  _sympathy_  when I'm done with you!" Swinging her arm in a wide arc, Aster struck at Ichigo.

Ichigo side-stepped her and caught the punch. "Like I said, you're pathetic."

Aster faked another wild strike and kneed her in the stomach. "Who's pathetic now?!"

Doubling over, Ichigo released her and turned to her followers. "Help me! She attacked me!" Aster gaped as she burst into false tears.

Four other girls came at her, all throwing nearly perfectly aimed punches and kicks. Aster swayed, trying to dodge as much as she could, but one swift shin to the face knocked her to her knees. Before she could recover, they pulled her down. One sat on each arm, another had her hair, and the last was fighting with her ankles.

"Let me go!" She was screaming as loud as she could, hoping for help. "Stop it!" she cried as one of her arms was twisted and someone pulled her braid.

Her shrieks were cut short as Ichigo jammed her foot into her ribs. "Did you learn your lesson yet?" she sneered.

"Let me go!" Aster broke into tears as the overwhelming misery of the day came back to her all at once.

"Apparently not…" Ichigo pulled her arm back, fist raised.

* * *

Hikaru turned a corner and the mirthless laughter of a group of girls reached his ears.

 

"I guess you won't try to order anyone again… Will you, Aster?" The group's cold laughter was louder and chilled him.

Panicking, he broke into a run.

* * *

Ichigo glanced back. "Guess we'd better go, girls." The other four's eyes widened in horror as they noticed the sound of Hikaru's footsteps.

 

As he turned the corner, the girls disappeared from view. He stopped, his breath caught in his chest. "Aster?!"

She shifted slightly on the ground.

"Aster!" He rushed to her side, sitting her up. Bruises were already forming, and several small cuts were tracing blood down her face and arms. She doubled over, coughing violently.

"N-niisan…" He pulled her hand away to see more blood. "I'm sorry."

Hikaru pulled her closer. "Aster! What could you possibly have to be sorry for?!"

"If I was stronger… I wouldn't get beaten up," She leaned against him tiredly.

"Aster, don't say that." But his words were too late as she fell unconscious in his embrace. Shaken to the core, he picked her up and began to carry her home.

He reached the house quickly, but was hesitant to enter. As he realized there was no other place he could go, he also realized he would have to take her past their parents.

Stepping softly, he slid through the doorway with Aster limp in his arms. Walking carefully, he was almost half way to the staircase.

"What the hell happened?!" Their father asked, raising his voice.

"It's nothing someone like you would be concerned with…" Hikaru glared back as Aster shifted against him.

"She's my daughter, and you're my damned son! It's my concern, whether you like it or not!" He advanced on them and Aster blinked, waking to the sound of his angry yells.

"Then why aren't you concerned all the time? Are people asking questions again?" Hikaru hissed, hugging his sister to his chest.

"N-niisan?" Aster mumbled, waking slowly.

Hikaru heard her gasp in fright as their father grabbed his shirt neck and thrust him into the wall. " _I'm_  the adult here. YOU listen to ME."

Twisting his shoulders, Hikaru broke free of his grasp. "Then why don't you act like it?" He didn't give their father a chance to answer as he bolted to his room.

After shutting the door firmly behind him, Hikaru gently set Aster down on the disaster area he called a bed. She rolled her head to the side slowly, surveying him with the look of a frightened animal.

"Go to sleep." He ordered quietly.

She sighed, letting her body relax and sink into the tangled sheets. "Niisan…" Her voice broke, "Will everything be alright?"

Hikaru repressed a sigh and forced a smile for her. "Yeah. Of course it will."

Aster answered with a weak grin before falling into a deep sleep. Just as he began to relax at the foot of the bed, a small knock resounded on the door. Hikaru's body tensed as his thoughts first jumped to his father, but he quickly realized the sound was too soft.  _Idate._  He opened the door slowly.

"Niisan…" Idate peered past him, only seeing Aster curled in a heap on the bed. "Is nee-chan alright?"

"She will be," he answered hesitantly.

Tense, Idate shuffled into the room, huddling at her bedside. "N-nee-chan…"

She stayed still, barely even moving with her breath. Regretting what he had told her earlier, he slid into the bed beside her. Normally he would have been embarrassed to hug his sister, but this was different.

Idate fell asleep with his arms around Aster and his back against Hikaru.


	4. The First Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru helps Aster train, and then leads a mission with a genin Itachi.

Sunlight bathed the training grounds, although fall was well on. He dragged in a ragged breath as Aster turned her wide eyes to him. Disappointment and shame registered on her face as she caught sight of Hikaru's expression. "I'm sorry niisan..." She said softly, her frown widening.

Hikaru forced a smile for her. "No- you don't have anything to be sorry for."  _If anything it's me who should be apologizing..._  As she turned back to the wooden post he grimaced. There were bad students, and then there was his sister. Regret filled him as he realized how caught up he'd been in duties as a chunin.  _I should have made more of an effort to help her train..._  "Use your wrist," he commented, trying to keep his voice gentle. He'd already told her this, but she never failed to throw shuriken with her shoulder.

With an affirmative nod in his direction, Aster reset her stance. Taking an unnecessary step back, she tossed her whole body into the throw. Movement began in her heel and rippled through her, ending with the wrist that he had told her to isolate. Hikaru winced, shifting the blame for her faults to himself almost immediately.  _I should have been more specific._  He watched the four-pointed shuriken fly through the air. It arced high and then came down low sharply. The force of her whip-like motion stuck it deep into the dirt with a loud thud.

"It's alright," Hikaru told her quickly. Aster hung her head. "You just need to keep practicing." He shot her a comforting smile.

She shook her head. "It's hopeless niisan..." She bit her lip, speaking thickly. Hikaru's stomach sank.  _Oh no... Please, don't let her start crying... I can't think of what to do next...!_ "I can't do it..." Her eyes were turning red as she thought of the consequences of what was to come. "I can't make the genin test... I'm going to be stuck at the academy forever..."

"Yes you can." It was nearly an order as he fought to stave off her tears. "You can do anything you put your mind to, I promise." He reached out, setting a hand on Aster's shoulder.

"No, niisan-"

"Enough!" Aster jumped as he turned her to face him. "You can do it. If there's one thing I want you to learn today, it's not to give up." The determination in his eyes was threatening as she tried to come to terms with the faith he put in her. "You're strong, and I want  _you_  to know that."

She stared at him, letting the words take effect. Slowly, they sank in. It was hard to believe she could be capable, but amazingly, Hikaru appeared to be sure of her.  _Niisan is never wrong... Does...?_  The thought was a double-edged sword, cutting through her uncertainty and security at the same time.  _Does... Does that mean... I am strong?_

* * *

The classroom was bustling as the students tried to expend their childish energy before the bell. Idate scanned the benches, looking for a seat. Up near the back he spotted another child that he swore could have been his twin. Stern frown hiding his anxiety, he started up the steps to sit next to him, hopes high for a friend. Suddenly a chorus of girlish shrieks broke out behind him. Before he could turn, he was trampled by wild eyed classmates. He stumbled in their ranks, falling on a desktop. By the time he regained himself, all seats around his 'friend-to-be' had been occupied by cooing girls.

Astonished and unabashed, he gawked as they gathered around him. Even more perplexing was the way the other boy glared and remained silent through the assault. Abruptly, anger reared its head within him. It was all too easy too see how little he thought of his admirers. Somewhere the irony provoked his spite. With one last disdainful glance, he chose a seat near the front and close to the door.

* * *

Her own blue eyes stared back in the bedroom's wood-framed mirror and her silver hair fell like a waterfall well past her shoulders. Her body was carved and beautiful, despite having born three children. She frowned. Two sons and daughter to call her own, but what were they to her really? The first was an accomplishment, the third a shadow, and the second was a prime target for her frustrations. It was cruel, unfair, and she knew it.

The thoughts drifted. Children- what were they supposed to mean to a mother? Didn't other women see them as gifts, as burdens of love? She frowned at her reflection. Love was an uncertain feeling, something lost and not to be regained. Obviously, she had to have loved her husband, the father of her children. But what had happened to that? Words were rarely exchanged between them now, and what little they shared was painful and sharp. The only escape was in hiding and her bottle. At least then the suffering could be forgotten, whether from black outs or mental blocks was uncertain.

She traced the shape of her face in the mirror. It was exactly as her daughter's, round and elegant. The circles under her eyes darkened. She saw the bruises on Aster, and she knew where they came from. The way she took them made her heart break, and at the same time infuriated her. A child should cry at physical pain, especially a young girl. Hers only sat and absorbed the abuse in silence. It was words and yells that brought her to tears, and now even those were fading and becoming quiet.

A frown shaped her lips now and she thought of her first born. She had loved him once, she could nearly remember it. He was a beautiful baby, and he had once meant much more to her. It amazed her to realize how detached from him she'd become. He was a family prodigy, not noteworthy outside their clan, but outstanding beyond the rest. She watched him learn to hate her and what she'd become. He was trying to shield his siblings, and she knew it. But the detestable blackness inside her that drunkenness incited did not care about him or his intentions. Hikaru was no longer a son, but a respectable adversary.

As she turned away, she watched her hair dance about her. It was a rare color, but two of her children had inherited it. She eyed it momentarily, twirling a handful. Idate had been an accident, she'd never wanted him, and somewhere she believed Aster felt the same. It was clear in the way the two fought, and she believed her youngest knew the truth of both their hearts.

She staggered away from the mirror, letting her hair slip through her fingers. An ache was beginning in her chest. There was only one place of safety. Her hands trembled as she fumbled with the cabinet, groping for her escape. Her fingertips brushed the glass and something akin to relief filled her as she pulled down the bottle.

* * *

Three genin stared back at him as Hikaru met them blankly.  _I hope Aster'll be alright... Home by herself with mother..._  Dread knotted in his chest.  _I wish I had more time with her... Damn these missions..._

"Sir," One of them spoke firmly, staring at him with pointed intent. "The mission?"

Hikaru's eyes widened as he came back to reality. "Yes," he answered quickly, frowning at the boy's impatience. "This is simply an upkeep mission. There was word of an attempted invasion by a small starving town on our outskirts." He shook his head, looking over his recruit's indifferent masks. "We are merely making sure that they were untrue. And in the off chance there is some merit to the attack, we will preempt it without haste."

The others nodded, obedient, but he caught a flash of something furtive in the one that had spoken to him earlier. "Yes?" It was almost as if the boy had expected the inquiry, and he continued with it fluidly.

"You said the town was starving?" Black eyes narrowed and his face was set.

Crossing his arms, Hikaru resized the boy. "Who are you?"

There was brief hesitance before he was given a respectful answer. "Uchiha Itachi, sir," came the quiet reply.

"Alright," He stepped up to him, mulling over the Uchiha. "I heard about you." And that was all that needed to be said. Bowing his head just enough to hide his face, Itachi fell silent. After a moment he addressed the question posed by him earlier. "Yes, the town is, quite literally, starving."

"Are they of the Fire country?" The speed in which he shot back was nearly disrespectful and irritated Hikaru.

"Yes."

As if he hadn't already crossed an invisible line of conduct, the Uchiha spent a moment in uncertain deliberation. "Then... If they are of the Fire country, and starving... And we are of the Fire country," He paused, looking to Hikaru for understanding of his thought process and found only patient anticipation. "Shouldn't we aid them instead of fending them off?"

"We have orders, this is a mission." Hikaru met the other's solemn gaze.  _He's so young... I doubt he understands..._  "As shinobi under Hokage-sama, we obey orders without question." Itachi nodded. "If you think we should help them instead of safe-guarding ourselves, take it up with the Hokage." He watched as the other's eyes widened. There was momentary hurt and then a flash of disgust.

Hikaru waved his arm, sending them out. The other two disappeared quickly. Before Itachi could escape him, Hikaru pulled him aside. The Uchiha gave him an incredulous look that quickly turned to revulsion. "Yes?"

"Hey," Hikaru smiled as he watched Itachi's demeanor change to confusion. "I'm sorry if what I told you seems cold. We have orders, and the decisions are not ours to make." Shame fell over the Uchiha boy. "I'm sorry." Sympathy colored him.

"Please, sir," He was caught off guard by the formal way Itachi addressed him. "I already understand what you told me." There was a pause, a hitch in his breath and Hikaru held his eyes, conveying the safety of openness. Young and naive, he took the bait. Lowering his voice, Itachi squirmed under the other's hand. "It's just... I find it all very..." He paused, looking for an appropriate word. "... I find it all very... Very cruel..."

Hikaru sighed. "There are many cruel things in this world, be glad that you know so little of them." He saw Itachi's eyes go wide as he paled. This mission was going to a learning experience for the young Uchiha, in more ways than one. "Let's go."

* * *

The recess call went out and Idate set his face in a grim scowl. The school was boring and tedious, the other children avoided him like a plague, and he had none of the previous knowledge expected from the teacher. The first hour of class had been spent in a confused daze, but now frustration had the better of him. He smirked as they exited to the play ground. The man watching them was lax, while the kids flooded out, he realized it was the opportune time for his plan. With a triumphant grin, he ducked off to the side, slipping away from the group and dashing around the back of the school. Adrenaline rushed through him and he climbed the wall quickly.  _Suckers!_

His feet made a satisfying thud on the other side of the stucco wall. The air seemed lighter here.  _It even_ _ **smells**_ _better outside those dumb classrooms!_  He did not waste time for fear of being caught. Grinning from ear to ear, Idate dashed off into the surrounding foliage.

* * *

Once last glance confirmed it, she was alone. Aster breathed a sigh of relief. She'd made it in one piece to the training grounds. With the test coming, they had extra time out of class for personal practice, and she planned to use it. Even though she already knew she was safe, she checked her surroundings again. Her father was asleep at the moment, and she had seen her mother reaching back into the cabinet. The consequences of being caught out now would be tenfold what they were she didn't have the bottle, but it was worth whatever it took to pass the test. Steadying herself, Aster reached into the shuriken holster.  _Target practice... C'mon! If niisan thinks you can do it- you can do anything!_  There was a shuffling sound behind her.

Idate stepped into the clearing. "Aster?!" He stared.

Her eyes went wide. "I-Idate?" She was ready to scold him, he was supposed to be in class, but suddenly she wanted to get along with him, at any cost. Gathering herself she forced a smirk. "Whatcha doing?"

Surprise washed over him. A sharp rebuking had been expected, instead he was met with edgy tolerance. Testing the waters, he dived in full force. "Ditching school."

He watched Aster tense as she fought the urge to reprimand him. "Oh." As if returning the jibe, she laughed. "Well, I'm ditching Mom," horror spread through him, "looks like we're doing the same thing, more or less." She smiled and he felt sick.

"D-ditching  _Mom_?" Idate choked. Aster turned away from him now, and the tables turned. "Nee-chan! Do you have any idea what you just said?!"

There was a brief silence as she tried her aim at the post across the clearing. To both of their astonishment, it hit the target close to the center. "Yes." She answered leadenly. "I know exactly what I said." Aster slipped out another shuriken. "And I know exactly what the consequences are." Emerald eyes went wide as she hit the board dead center.

* * *

Hikaru frowned, looking over his youngest charge. Itachi refused to meet his eyes and he couldn't find it himself to force praise upon the child. He had been granted an amazing subordinate, but that appeared to be its own curse.

They had arrived at the town to find it empty. Hikaru had sensed something the wrong the moment they'd stepped into the rundown avenues. The houses were more shacks and all seemed to be crumbling, but the community was obviously unabandoned. Deciding there was more to the intelligence they had gotten than originally perceived, he had made to pull his team out. That was when they had been ambushed.

He had been prepared to defend his team, but instead, the Uchiha had risen to the occasion and fought for them all. Hikaru was ashamed to admit that he only stared in complete awe as the boy tore down their attackers without hesitation.

Now Hikaru turned to survey the scene behind them. It was the villagers themselves who had come after them. The guilt over Itachi was something tangible and he couldn't stand it much longer. The one who had pleaded to salvage the town and its people was the one to bring them down. Hikaru knelt down examining fallen.  _These people are… so weak…_  His fingers easily circled wrists, and the minor defensive attacks he'd watched the Uchiha deliver had been enough to put a few out of their misery.  _We need someone with more authority in here…_

Standing, he looked over the other accompaniments. "Go and report to the Hokage," All three nodded and Itachi appeared ready to wretch. "Uchiha Itachi, you stay." Hikaru watched his eyes turn dead and his face begged to leave. "I want you here with me."

"Yes, sir." He answered quietly, sounding as terrorified as he looked. The other two were gone quickly and Itachi approached him slowly.

Hikaru knelt down to his level. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, sir." Itachi met his eyes, desperate to convince of him of his wellness.

The ploy failed. "Really?" Hikaru gave him a wry grin that held no humor. "Then please, tell me why you look ready to vomit?"

He went paler, if such a thing was possible, and his mouth fell open. "W-what?" Itachi stuttered, unused to such direct and warm attention from a superior. He fumbled, looking for a formal reply that he could give. None was to be found. "I am not ready to  _vomit_ ," Itachi muttered disdainfully.

The conversation once again turned solemn as he gazed back over his shoulder. "Itachi," The other jumped slightly, uncomfortable at the way his captain used his first name. "Some of those people are dead."

"I…" He struggled with the sentence for a moment. "I… I killed them…"

Hikaru held his eyes. "Yes." Although he had been exaggerating earlier about the Uchiha's condition, it looked as though he really was going to heave now. "Have you seen death before?"

To his surprise Itachi responded evenly. "Yes… I have." There was weight in the sentence and he resized the boy's age.  _He was… four? During the war?_

"Have you killed before?"

This time he was given the answer he expected. "…no…"

He sighed.  _I suppose there has to be first time for everything…_  The boy recoiled now from his touch as the brief skirmish replayed itself in his mind. Hikaru tugged him back. "It's not your fault, you know."

Itachi glared at him. "Not my fault?" he scoffed. "It's all my fault…"

"No," Hikaru shook his head. "Those people were weak, and  _they_  attacked  _you_. None of the blame for this should fall on you, especially as a genin."

There was a pause as anger and guilt receded behind a placid mask. "Is lack of rank to be used as excuse for my blunder?" The question was an ill disguised jab.

The other handled it smoothly. "It wasn't a 'blunder', merely a difference in strength and lack of experience. I doubt anyone here expected you to be able to do what you did."

"Hmph," Itachi refused to look at him now. Sorrow twisted in his stomach and he wanted nothing more than to leave.  _I'm pathetic… To the point I can't even control myself… No 'difference in strength' should result in death…_  The train of thoughts was spiraling, and becoming increasingly menacing. He broke it off. "I want to leave."

Hikaru was ready to refuse the request, but back-up had arrived. Two anbu stared at them through black eyeholes. He stood, but kept his hand on Itachi's shoulder, somehow needing to feel that he was securely in charge of him.

"You may leave," one of them told him. Hikaru nodded, using a swift teleportation jutsu for himself and Itachi. They were in front of the village gates and the sun was now setting.

The elder looked down on him, still not wanting to release his loose hold. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No," Itachi slipped away from him and took a few extra steps back, ensuring distance. "I can handle myself."

"I saw that," Hikaru said slowly. The other's cringe was barely notable. He continued, pinning the Uchiha with a steady gaze. "But just because you can doesn't mean you should. Am I understood?"

With one glance over his shoulder Itachi answered profoundly, "Perfectly." And then he was gone, dashing through the gates into the empty boulevards.

* * *

Aster straightened up, pocketing the last of her shuriken. She smiled over her shoulder and Idate struggled to return it. Sunlight was barely reaching them now, and there was no choice but to leave.

"Let's go," she told him softly. Idate swallowed thickly and she read his fears in his eyes. To comfort them both she added, "Maybe Niisan will be home…"

He bobbed his head, standing obediently. "Maybe…"


End file.
